Tad Strange
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: (A new co write with RunningFromTheDarkness) when your offered a chance to become an apprentice to a Demon of Knowledge, how can you say no? Tad Strange if offered to becoming an apprentice to Neah Codex, and let's just say they both get more then what they bargained for. With new secrets and lies coming to light, we may just see why Gravity Falls is such a big puzzle.


**Howdy my readers, this is a new story I'm co writing with RunningFromTheDarkness. This is about my character Neah Codex, a Demon fo Knowldge and her take on the newest character Tad Strange. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Running and me do not own Gravity Falls**

Just another day of watching the idiot that was Triangulum, while the triangle demon was of the most edgy things, Codex didn't have room to complain. He knew with Tri or Bill dark, things could go down hill. The demon was the second most oldest, just behind himself. Codex frowned a bit, he had been around for a long time and seen many things and everything he read or heard or seen he remember is perfect detail. However, years of being only with himself, the only person on a same intellectual point as him was himself. So as anyone could tell he wasn't social nor was he good at being social. But, thwt didn't mean he wasn't looking for anyone on his level to train. More so he was just waiting for the right person.

For now he needed more data on Triangulum 'Bill' Cipher. And with two people coming here to 'talk' with the, almost fully, insane demon, it'd be a good day to gather everything he missed a few weeks ago. He heard the door give a soft knock of a noise, someone was here. He shifted in place, and went quiet, with blue eyes filled with intense curiosity and observing skills.

Silence spanned for a moment, the knocking sounded agian, a bit louder this time.

A sigh came from the other side of the door, and the doorknob turned slowly.

Peeking out from behind the door, a small boy with fluffy brown hair and light blue eyes glanced around the room, before his eyes settled on the other demon. The kid, a half-blood it seemed, slowly closed the door behind himself.

Codex blinked as he watched closely, this was interesting. Now he wasn't one to judge of appearance alone, only on the facts. But this kid seemed almost tense. He frowned a bit as he watched the kid, taking in everything the boy was wearing. This boy seemed familiar, hm, yes it could be that one who was wanting to meet with him. Codex sighed under his breath and shifted on his numb feet.

The child, who seeked to be twelve years of age, took a shakey breath before speaking, "H- hi... umm my name is Tad Strange-" he trailed off.

Codex blinked as he watched Tri closely, Tad Strange, it had to have been a nickname or a shorten version. But the irony of the statement was rather amusing for the smart demon. While it was true most demons were dumb or relied on primal instinct, him just like three other de,one, save for most half bloods, were aware and smart. Codex eyed Tad for a long moment, this boy seemed nervous of Tri, made sense why. Tri had gone too far,a don shi dark side was in full control.

Codex frowned as he watched the door open again to the other oldest living demon, Fourth. He had no first name as Codex had learned, he was always Fourth, and he was always fourth in everything. The laid back demon was puzzling to Codex, Tri at least ahd some things to show through for weaknesses. But Fourth was a mystery. Speaking of which, so was this half blood, Tad. Codex eyes shifted back to Tad as he listened in I to the conversation of the three demons and the fourth demon who was currently on another thorn beside Tri and out cold.

I dont really understand why we had to come here..." Tad spoke quietly.

Tri frowned, "I asked you to come, thats all the reason you need."

Codex frowned again, he knew what Tri possible really wanted. But, he had to not interfer...yet. He kept silent and watched closely on the three demons.

"Come on Tri, we need more info then that." Fourth said in a cool tone.

Codex had known Fourth to be that mellow type, and do things his own way. Fourth never really was one for fighting and was more of a sidelines person. That wasn't to say the demon wasn't strong, but he preferred neutral just as Codex did.

Tri smirked, "You'll see."

"What do you mean by-" Tad's eyes widened, "I-I gotta go..." he began to edge away from the other demons, looking more nervous and uptight then usual.

Codex blinked, something had happened, this boy, Tad, seemed scared. He watched closely, trying to look for any sign of change. What was different? Codex growled a bit, he hated not knowing something

Fourth looked at a Tad, "what is it kid?" He asked

Tad glanced at the dark corners of the room, then at Fourth. "Look its hard to explain, but I really dont want to stick around any longer, and neither should you."

Fourth looked around slowly, then his yellow eyes looked at Tri, "what are you playing at Tri?" He asked looked around also, Then smirked, so the boy caught onto Tri's plan. Smart, most wouldn't notice the shadows moving. He didn't at first, but soon saw them slowly creeping to the two demons. He looked at Tad again, what would the boy do?

Tri grinned.

Tad barely glanced at the shadows when without warning, he shot a bright wave of jagged, chaotic light at Tri, breaking the dream demon's concentration and causing him to lose his balance. The shadow's advance slowed down, stopping inches away from Tad and Fourth.

Codex stared, so this boy was a light user, not very well at control or refrain. The boy needed work, lots of work, but there was potential. Codex would,hate to see something like this to die, he'd want to study more on it, this could be the info he needed on light souls. He leaned in closer.

Fourth jumped a bit, then growled at Tri, "you really shouldn't have tried that on me." It was rare for Fourth to get angry, but he wasn't about to let Tri get away with this.

Tri shrugged, "I know, but it was worth a try."

Tad stared at Tri, " you dont even know what you're doing do you?"he muttered

"I'd say he dosen't." Fourth grumbled as she scooted away from the he shadows that threaten to creep closer. Most who were light knew when darkness wanted something to would coax and persuade you to come closer. Creepy as it is, he knew it all too well.

Tad nodded, "Probably.".

Codex then looked at Tri and noticed the shadows getting closer to the light soul. He growled and waved his hand as a knife flicked from his wrist and barely missed Tad, enough to catch the boys attention to the black thing creeping up Tad's foot.

Codex often made sure he didn't just use magic to save his butt, knives and swords worked as good weapons.

Tad jumped in surprise. Upon noticing the tendril creeping up on him, he darted away from it

Fourth jumped back as he glared at Tri, "Come on Tad we best get out of here!" He said jumping back again from another black shadow hand.

Codex nodded, finally someone with some sense to get out of there. But it was possible too late.

Good idea!" Tad ran towards the door

Codex shook his head as the door wouldn't budge, Fourth slashed through another tendrling that came to them. Tri was stubborn, and seemed to want friends, should he interven? No not yet, not until he's sure about this boy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tad groaned and stepped away from the door. "Only two ways out." He mumbled, and reluctantly turned towards Tri.

Codex watched closely, then slowly jumped down from the top stone he was using to stand on and hid from Tri. Jumping down onto the next one he reached down to the boy. This kid had too much power and smarts to let Tri have, consider it a rosier based thing him and Cipher had going on. So might as well pick a side for a few minuets and get the boy out of danger. He might gain something a bit more then a thank you, he was in need of an apprentice.

Tad froze, surprised and kind of freaked out.

Codex rolled his eyes and yanked Tad up away from the,eh dairies that now covered the floor. He glared at Tri and looked at the boy in his grip, it was possible he looked like a shadow himsellf. He looked at Tad with glowing blue eyes, in contrast to the outline of a man in the dark shadows, only his hand was visible as he was gripping Tad with it.

Tad looked up at him, "wait, who are you again?".

"None of your concern right now, you should more so look down and tell me why I shouldn't drop you." Codex sighed as he looked at Tad.

Tad frowned, "It's simple, Darkness with magical qualities is extremely dangerous... well, more so for me. From what I have figured out so far is that if in anyway, darkness comes in contact with my soul... I will die."

"Not really, it'll see your a light soul and try to tempt you to join, if you refuse three times it kills you." Codex told him, as he pulled Tad onto a stable beam.

Tad blinked, "wow, that's... interesting to know. to be fair, events farther from the present are more vague."

"Hm." Codex shrugged, "I guess you'll want me to show you a way out huh?" He sighed softly.

"Yeah, I guess." he pointed towards a nearby window, "Going through the door would be a bad idea, so that's the next option."

"Alright, lead the way." Codex shrugged as he frowned, Fourth was surrounded already, so saving him wouldn't be an option.

Tad nodded, and walked on the narrow beam towards the glass paned window, which he opened and stepped onto the small ledge outside of it. he glanced at Codex before jumping down to the ground.

You okay?" Codex ask as he was already on the ground before Tad.

"Yeah, but Hwo did you get here before me?" Seeing as Tad could have sworn Codex was behind him before he landed.

I'm just faster." Codex shrugged as he sighed, "so what will you do now?" He asked, he was curious, this kid seemed smart

Tad frowned, "I'm not sure..." It was clear Tri was ready to hunt down the boy, why Codex could only guess. Something about this boy set Tri off, and Codex knew it was something he just wasn't seeing yet. Call him cold or heartless, but all he's ever able to do is see the more interletual point, be from a humans emotional stand point. Thought I guess you could say he feels 'sorry' for the kid.

"I'm heading to Spain, much more to look for, with this nation being made into an empire." Codex chuckled softly.

Codex what the boy shrugged impassively, "Cool.".

Codex gave a small smirk, his eyes shining with some form of amusement. This was no normal half blood, could be possible thwt this kid was another Demon of Knowledge?

"Tad, would you like to be my apprentice?" He asked casually.

Tad narrowed his eyes, "Why? I barely know you." I was a good reason as ever, Codex had to admit that, but he knew how to get through to the boy. Half blood don't know that there life is short, most thing it's only temporary then they a we a full blood. But non know of the painful process, this always snagged a half blood to listen to a full blood.

Codex smiled at him and shrugged, "why not, the life of a half blood can be short, there is no guarantee that you'll survive the process of becoming a full blood. Things of this world are fleeting and on your own you can only see so much." He said simply. Tad seemed to be staring at him, evaluating the pros and cons, but codex knew he had already won this argument, but he ahd a dull feeling there was more to come.

"...fine.".

Codex's eyes lite up as he broke into a wide grin. "Great!" He took Tad's wrist and lead him down the path.

"Seeing as your smarter then most dumb witted half bloods I've met, I know for a fact that your going to need help for what is to come in your life. And also, with time, you won't fear the darkness Tri gives off.".

Even with the full blood suddenly rambling on like and excited kid, Tad smiled slightly. Seems both got more then what they bargained for, but at least it meant they'd both gain something from this.

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
